religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Otto Nicolai
thumb|right|250px|Otto Nicolai - lithografie van Joseph Kriehuber, 1842 - Oostenrijkse Nationaalbibliotheek Carl Otto Ehrenfried Nicolai (Koningsbergen, thans Kaliningrad, 9 juni 1810 – Berlijn, 11 mei 1849) was een Duits componist, dirigent, organist, pianist en zanger. Levensloop Opleiding De eerste muzieklessen kreeg Nicolai van zijn strenge vader, de muziekdirecteur Carl Ernst Daniel Nicolai. Zijn vader was zo streng, dat hij op 16-jarige leeftijd voor hem uit zijn geboortestad vluchtte. In 1827 ging hij naar Berlijn en werd leerling van Carl Friedrich Zelter. Die erkende zijn talent en kon en studiebeurs voor hem krijgen, waarmee Nicolai aan het Koninklijke instituut voor kerkmuziek bij Bernhard Klein van 1827 tot 1830 kon studeren. Daarnaast kreeg Nicolai zanglessen bij G. Emil Fischer aan het gymnasium "Zum grauen Kloster". Berlijnse zangacademie In 1830 werd Nicolai lid van de Berlijnse zangacademie. Hij had een aandeel in de herontdekking en -beleving van de muziek van Johann Sebastian Bach: in een uitvoering op 27 juni 1831 zong hij in de Matthäus Passie de Christus-partij. In hetzelfde jaar werd hij ook lid van de Jüngere Liedertafel en van de Liederverein 1829. Later in het jaar werd hij als buitengewoon lid van de Ältere Liedertafel opgenomen. Eerste successen In het begin van de jaren 1830 werd Nicolai voor het eerst met eigen werk bekend. De uitvoeringen van zijn Sinfonie in c-klein (1831), de voor de inwijding van de kathedraal in Posen, nu: Poznań, geschreven Mis in D-groot (1832) en het Te Deum (1833) scoorde hij zijn eerste successen. In 1833 trad hij voor de eerste maal in Berlijn in een concert als componist, zanger en pianist op. Rome In 1833 ging hij als organist van de Pruissische ambassadeur Karl von Bunsen naar Rome en werd organist aan een kapel van de Pruissische ambassade. Hij benutte deze gelegenheid voor verdere studies bij Giuseppe Baini, een groot specialist in de Palestrina-stijl. Bovendien was hij zeer geïnteresseerd in Italiaanse opera's en hun belcanto. Twee jaar later nam hij ontslag, om zijn plannen voor de opera te realiseren. Weense kapelmeester In 1837 werd Nicolai als kapelmeester aan het koninklijke hofoperatheater aan het Kärtnertor in Wenen aangesteld. Al de eerste door hem geleide uitvoering van Guillaume Tell (in het Duits: Wilhelm Tell) van Gioacchino Rossini was een succes. Toch werd zijn contract na een jaar niet verlengd en hij verliet Wenen richting Italië. Italiaanse opera's In Turijn kreeg Nicolai een aanstelling als kapelmeester aan het koninklijke operahuis. Ook al oogstte hij met zijn eerste opera Enrico II in 1839 in Triëst geen succes, het publiek en de vakwereld waren enthousiast over de uitvoering van Il Templario in 1840 in Turijn. Dirigent en componist In 1841 werd Nicolai door het Kärntnertortheater teruggeroepen, om zijn opera Il Templario te ensceneren. De uitvoeringen waren zo'n succes, dat hij een contract voor drie jaar als eerste kapelmeester met de verplichting tot het componeren van een Duitstalige opera. Op advies van zijn vriend Siegfried Kapper nam hij «The merry wives of Windsor» van William Shakespeare als basis en gaf Salomon Hermann Mosenthal de opdracht een Duitstalig libretto te schrijven. Daaruit kwam dan Die lustigen Weiber von Windsor voort. Weense Philharmoniker In 1843 riep Nicolai de Philharmonische Konzerte in het leven, die zich tot een vaste inrichting in het Weense muziekleven ontwikkelden en stichtte daarmee zo goed als de Wiener Philharmoniker. Een jaar later werd hij met het Ridderkruis van de Rode Adelaarsorde onderscheiden. Op reis De universiteit van zijn geboortestad Koningsbergen nodigde Nicolai uit voor de jubileumfeestelijkheden bij haar derde eeuwfeest. Daarvoor werd in 1844 zijn Kirchliche Festouvertüre über den Choral "Eine feste Burg ist unser Gott", op. 31 uitgevoerd. Op weg naar Koningsbergen kreeg hij een persoonlijke audiëntie bij de koning Frederik Willem IV van Pruisen in Berlijn. De koning deed hem enkele maanden later het aanbod opvolger van Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy als kapelmeester aan de Berlijnse Dom te worden. Dit wees Nicolai eerst af. De laatste jaren Na problemen met de huurder van het theater in Wenen Balochino, die de opera Die lustigen Weiber von Windsor niet in het programma opnemen wou, vertrok Nicolai naar Berlijn en werd in 1847 kapelmeester aan het koninklijk theater. Daar kon hij twee jaren later de opera uitvoeren, die zijn enige Duitstalige opera zou blijven. Daarnaast werd hij ook artistiek directeur van het domkoor. Toen Nicolai op 38-jarige leeftijd in Berlijn overleed, had hij de première van zijn opera Die lustigen Weiber von Windsor slechts twee maanden tevoren nog zelf beleefd. Deze opera is met afstand het bekendste stuk en een van de mooiste opéra comiques van de vroege romantiek. Maar dat hij op de dag van zijn overleden in de Akademie der Künste verkozen werd, was niet alleen het gevolg van het succes van de opera, maar vooral het gevolg van zijn carrière als dirigent. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1831 Symfonie in c-klein * 1835 Symfonie in D-groot * 1835 Treurmars op de dood van Vincenzo Bellini * 1838 Kerstouverture over "Vom Himmel hoch", ouverture voor gemengd koor, orgel en orkest * 1844 Eine feste Burg ist unser Gott, kerkelijke feestouverture voor gemengd koor en orkest, op. 31 * Die lustigen Weiber von Windsor, ouverture * Fantasie und Variationen über Vincenzo Bellinis "Norma", voor piano en orkest, op. 25 Werken voor harmonieorkest * Die lustigen Weiber von Windsor, ouverture Missen en gewijde muziek * 1832 Mis in D-groot, voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * 1833 Te Deum * 1834 De 54e Psalm * 1834 Hymnus "Benedicta et venerabilis es virgo Maria“ * 1836 Pater noster, voor acht solisten (SSAATTBB) en twee gemengde koren (SATB/SATB), op. 33 * 1846 De 13e Psalm * 1848 De 100e Psalm * 1848 De 84e Psalm * 1849 De 31e Psalm "Herr, auf dich traue ich", voor 8-stemmig gemengd koor * De 3e Psalm, voor alt solo * De 97e Psalm "Der Herr ist König", voor gemengd koor Toneelwerken Opera's Vocale muziek * Wenn sanft des Abends, op. 2a * Der Schäfer im Mai / Männersinn, op. 3 * Abschied, op. 13 * Auf ewig dein, op. 14 * Wie der Tag mir schleicht / Die Schwalbe, op. 15 * Lebewohl / An die Entfernte / Randino / Das treue Mädchen, op. 16 * Schlafendes Herzenssöhnchen, op. 19 * Rastlose Liebe, op. 23 * Variazioni concertanti - su motivi favoriti dell’opera «La sonnambula» di Bellini, voor sopraan, hoorn en piano, op. 26 * Die Träne, voor zang, hoorn en piano, op. 30 * Die Beruhigung / Der getreue Bub / Stürm, stürm, du Winterwind, op. 34 * Der Kuckuck / Flohjammer / Du bist zu klein, mein Hänselein, op. 35 * Herbstlied, op. 37 * Nun eilt herbei, Witz, heitre Laune, voor coloratursopraan en piano Werken voor koren * Zes liederen, voor gemengd koor a capella, op. 6 * Verschiedene Empfindungen an einem Platz, voor gemengd koor en piano, op. 9 * Drei Königslieder der älteren Berliner Liedertafel, voor mannenkoor, op. 10 * Vier Gesänge, voor mannenkoor, op. 17 Kamermuziek * 3 sonates, voor twee hoorns nr. 1, 2, 3 * 3 sonates, voor twee hoorns nr. 4, 5, 6 * 3 duetten voor twee hoorns * Duetten Nr. 4 tot 6, voor twee hoorns * Sonates: D groot en a klein, voor 3 celli en basso continuo * Strijkkwartet in Bes-groot Werken voor piano * Sonate in d-klein, voor piano solo, op. 27 Publicaties * Otto Nicolai, B. Schrö̈der: Otto Nicolais Tagebücher - nebst biographischen Ergänzungen, Leipzig : Breitkopf und Härtel, 1892 * Otto Nicolai, Wilhelm Altmann: Otto Nicolai, Briefe an seinen Vater, soweit erhalten, zum ersten Male, Regensburg, Gustav Bosse, 1924 Bibliografie * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Piero Sonti: Repertorio di musica sinfonica - Gli autori, le composizioni dal Seicento a oggi, Ricordi, 2001, 1060 p., ISBN 978-8809022553 * Paris Sir John Falstaff chante en allemand, Diapason (France) N423:22 Feb 1996 * L.T. Guinther: Falstaff : another view, Opera News 60:31 Feb 3 1996 * Kurt Neufert: Oper zum üben - Die lustigen Weiber von Windsor, Orchester, Das 42:28-9 N12 1994 * Kritiken, BÜhne N12:32 Dec 1994 * R. Kager: Macho-Phantasien, Opernwelt N12:47 Dec 1994 * P. Blaha: Die Aufsässigkeit der Frauen : Otto Nicolais deutsche Spieloper "Die lustigen Weiber von Windsor" wird an der Volksoper von Robert Herzl neu inszeniert, Bühne N10:34-5 Oct 1994 * André Tubeuf: Le Lied allemand : poetes et paysages, Paris: Francois Bourin, 1993 * L.G. Musselwhite: Falstaff : nationalism's tie to character formation in The Merry Wives of Windsor, Falstaff, and Sir John in Love, Opera Journal: (US) 26:21-33 N2 1993 * R. Boursy: The mystique of the Sistine Chapel Choir in the romantic era, Journal of Musicology: 11:277+ N3 1993 * Alfred Planyavsky: 150 Jahre Wiener Philharmoniker - Ein Stück europäischer Musik- und Orchestergeschichte - 1. Teil, Orchester, Das 40:1158+ N10 1992 * Alfred Planyavsky: Die Wiener Philharmoniker im Rückblick, Oesterreichische Musikzeitschrift 47:92-4 Feb-Mar 1992 * W. Haussner: Plauen : Nicolai, Die lustigen Weiber von Windsor, Opernwelt 33:37-8 N1 1992 * Opera - Guildhall School of Music, Musical Opinion 115:329 Aug 1992 * J. Loskill: Detmold Nicolai, Die lustigen Weiber von Windsor, Opernwelt 33:35 N4 1992 * Ulrich Schreiber: Opernführer für Fortgeschrittene. Die Geschichte des Musiktheaters - Band 1: Von den Anfängen bis zur Französischen Revolution, Bärenreiter-Verlag, Kassel 1988, ISBN 3-7618-0899-2 * Ulrich Schreiber: Opernführer für Fortgeschrittene. Die Geschichte des Musiktheaters - Band 2: Das 19. Jahrhundert, Bärenreiter Verlag, Kassel 1991, ISBN 3-7618-1028-8 * Ulrich Schreiber: Opernführer für Fortgeschrittene. Die Geschichte des Musiktheaters - Band 3: Das 20. Jahrhundert. Teil 1: Von Verdi und Wagner bis zum Faschismus, Bärenreiter Verlag, Kassel 2000, ISBN 3-7618-14364 * Ulrich Schreiber: Opernführer für Fortgeschrittene. Die Geschichte des Musiktheaters - Band 3: Das 20. Jahrhundert. Teil 2: Deutsche und italienische Oper nach 1945, Frankreich und Großbritannien, Bärenreiter Verlag, Kassel 2005, ISBN 3-7618-14372 * Ulrich Schreiber: Opernführer für Fortgeschrittene. Die Geschichte des Musiktheaters - Band 3: Das 20. Jahrhundert, Teil 3: Ost- und Nordeuropa, Nebenstränge am Hauptweg, Interkontinentale Verbreitung, Bärenreiter Verlag, Kassel 2006, ISBN 3-7618-18599 * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Marion Kaufman, Thomas G. Kaufman, William Ashbrook: Annals of Italian Opera; Verdi and his major contemporaries. - A selected chronology of performances with casts, New York: Garland, 1990, 590 p. * Helmut Kretschmer, Prof. Dr. Felix Czeike: Wiener Musikergedenkstätten, Vienna: J & V Edition, 1990, 1988, 146 p., ISBN 978-3850580212 * Giuseppe Triggiani, Franco Mannino: Il melodramma nel mondo 1597-1987, Bari: Levante Editori-Bari, 1988, 378 p. * Werner Schwarz: Pommersche Musikgeschichte : historischer Überblick und Lebensbilder, Teil I: Historischer Überblick, Wien: Bohlau Verlag, 1988, 308 p. * Alfred Beaujean: Das Bessere ist des Guten Freund, Opernwelt 29:42-3 Mar 1988 * Julia Liebscher: Biedermeier-Elemente in der deutschen Spieloper : zu Otto Nicolais "Die lustigen Weiber von Windsor", Musikforschung, Die 40:229-37 N3 1987 * Samuel J. Rogal: Composers and arrangers, in: Guide to hymn tunes of American methodism, New York: Greenwood Press, 1986 * Gabor Halasz: Falstaff im England der Königin Viktoria, Opernwelt 27:33-4 N8 1986 * Gabor Halasz: ''Holdfeny es reszketes. - A Windsori vig nok Debrecenben, Muzsika 29:40-41 Aug 1986 * Kurt Pahlen: Oratorien der Welt : Oratorium Messe Requiem, te deum, stabat mater und große Kantate, München: Wilhelm Heyne Verlag, 1985, 558 S., ISBN 978-3-453-00923-3 * Jost Hermand, James Steakley: Writings of German composers, New York: Continuum, 1984, 303 p. * Werner Oehlmann: Oper in vier Jahrhunderten, Stuttgart: Belser Verlag, 1984, 864 p., ISBN 978-3763090297 * Otto Neitzel: Der Führer durch die deutsche Oper : Klassiker und Romantiker, Stuttgart: Magnus-Verlag, 1984 * Otto Schumann: Der grosse Opern- und Operettenführer, Wilhelmshaven: Heinrichshofen's Verlag, 1983, ISBN 978-3881991087 * Ulrich Konrad: Otto Nicolai : (1810-1849). Studien zu Leben und Werk, Bonn. 1983. dissertation, Baden-Baden: Koerner 1986. 499 S. Externe links * Korte biografie * * [http://www.wienerphilharmoniker.at/index.php?cccpage=history&set_language=de De geschiedenis van de Wiener Philharmoniker] Categorie:Duits componist Categorie:Duits dirigent Categorie:Duits organist Categorie:Duits pianist Categorie:Duits zanger Categorie:Operacomponist Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Christelijke muziek bg:Ото Николай ca:Carl Otto Nicolai cs:Otto Nicolai da:Otto Nicolai de:Otto Nicolai en:Otto Nicolai eo:Otto Nicolai es:Carl Otto Nicolai fi:Carl Otto Nicolai fr:Otto Nicolai he:אוטו ניקולאי hu:Carl Otto Ehrenfried Nicolai it:Carl Otto Nicolai ja:オットー・ニコライ ko:오토 니콜라이 no:Otto Nicolai pl:Otto Nicolai pt:Carl Otto Nicolai ro:Otto Nicolai ru:Николаи, Отто sk:Otto Nicolai sl:Otto Nicolai tr:Otto Nicolai zh:奥托·尼古拉